Naneatha Suaril
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = House of the Moon, Sea Ward, Waterdeep | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Illuskan | occupation = Priestess | age = | patron deity = Selûne | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | class35 = | refs35 = }} Naneatha Suaril was a human cleric of Selûne and the Priestess of High Moonlight of the House of the Moon temple in the Sea Ward of the city of Waterdeep in the mid–14 century DR. History Naneatha Suaril was high priestess of the House of the Moon by 1357 DR. Naneatha provided counseling and friendship to Lord Ultas Maernos, who had fallen into a deep depression after the deaths of his family in the Year of the Saddle, 1345 DR, and for atrocities committed as a mercenary earlier in his life. She brought him out of his grief and he found forgiveness in faith, converting to Selûne and becoming a generous patron of Waterdeep's temples by 1357 DR. The Time of Troubles During the Time of Troubles of the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, a purported avatar of Selûne arrived in Waterdeep and summoned the faithful to the House of the Moon. As high priestess, Naneatha was there to welcome her, and stood behind her as she promised her grace and protection. She also stood by as the avatar ordered the capture of the disbeliever Luna, who was in fact the true avatar of Selûne. The false avatar claimed the Wand of the Four Moons and used it to knock out Luna. The temple guards took Luna prisoner. Her true identity unknown, Luna was kept as a "special guest"—prisoner—at the House of the Moon for a dozen days. The false Selûne had her completely under her control. In time, however, Luna's friends Onyx and Timoth infiltrated the temple looking for her. Alerted by the priest Uton, Naneatha confronted the pair, but didn't believe they were friends of Selûne, instead accusing them of being agents of Shar, goddess of darkness and enemy of Selûne. Turning her back on them, she left them to be attacked by a pair of hell hounds. Naneatha later shared her concerns with the false Selûne; they were overheard by the escaped Onyx and Timoth, but not before they were ambushed by Lunatics, the zealot defenders of the temple. Witnessing the battle outside the temple between Onyx and Timoth, who were joined by Vajra and Kyriani, against the Lunatics and their new leader—a brainwashed Luna—Naneatha began to question the false Selûne, who soon revealed her murderous intent. Learning that Luna was truly Selûne and that the false avatar was in fact Shar, Naneatha defiantly shoved her off the temple balcony, falling over herself. However, both were saved by Shar's featherfall spell. Shar took out her rage on Naneatha, hurling a meteor swarm; Naneatha somehow diverted the spell, but not before both were knocked unconscious. Her near self-sacrifice bought time for Luna and her friends to escape. Later that night, Luna transformed fully into an avatar of Selûne, and famously battled Shar over the streets of Waterdeep, her light blasting away Shar's darkness. Aftermath Afterward, Naneatha felt guilty for falling for Shar's ploy. She led multiple crusades against the church of Shar because of it. In the aftermath of the Time of Troubles, the clergy grew in strength. To atone for being tricked by Shar, Naneatha launched a crusade against Shar's followers and had driven them out of the city by 1372 DR. Together with Meleghost Starseer and Xale of the Starry Glen, Naneatha established the Order of the Blue Moon, dedicated to both Selûne and Mystra and continued to firmly support it. Personality Naneatha was charismatic and very careful to act. She was proud and known to be more than a match for the haughtiest of the Waterdhavian nobility. She had a flawless sense of fashion and was famed for her expensive, finely made dresses adorned with jewels. She was also a devoted enemy of Shar and her faith. While this was a common trait among silverstars, being duped by Shar herself made Suaril's enmity personal edge. She could not forgive herself being tricked. Description The House of the Moon was known to have the most grandiose ceremonial vestments of Selûne's church. Naneatha Suaril presided over ceremonies in a majestic golden-hued dress with a wide-bottomed hooped skirt and a great fan-like collar ascending from the back of her neck, both stiffened with whalebone. The skirt was set with clusters of pearls and the collar with precious stones. Activities As the high priestess, in the annual temple holiday of Selûne's Hallowing, Naneatha Suaril bore the sacred replica Wand of Four Moons—created and blessed by Selûne to commemorate her battle with Shar during the Time of Troubles and kept in the temple by 1369 DR—at the head of the parade. As mentioned above, she led multiple crusades against Sharrans and fittingly most of the senior priests under her learned to become silverstars, a type of cleric who was, even by Selûnite standards, inflexible in their enmity to Shar. Relations Naneatha Suaril was a daughter of a minor noble family of Neverwinter. Her younger sister was Lady Wylynd Moonstar. City of Splendors: Waterdeep pages 44 and 62 note that Naneatha Suaril is a sister of Wylynd Moonstar. However, page 62 directs the reader to page 75, but only Naneatha Lharilstar is mentioned there. This is presumed to be in error. Meleghost Starseer of the House of Wonder had a formal, even cold relationship with Naneatha, though they worked together in established the Order of the Blue Moon. Rumors It was claimed by some that Naneatha could, with a plea to the goddess, summon the real Wand of Four Moons in place of the replica and wield it with its full power. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Comics: * Selune Rising * Lunatics * ''Total Eclipse" References Category:Clerics of Selûne Category:Clerics Category:Divine disciples of Selûne Category:Divine disciples Category:Silverstars Category:Humans Category:Illuskans Category:Females Category:Nobles Category:Priests of Selûne Category:Priests Category:Worshipers of Selûne Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of the Sea Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants